Vampires and Witches
by Azuna
Summary: AU New Orleans isn’t just known for it’s Thieves and Assassins. There’s a Darker side to it as well. One that involves Monsters such an Werewolves and Vampires. It’s just the type of thing to attract a certain three witches (Not Wanda) . ROMY, KIETRO and
1. Chapter One: Destination

**Vampires and Witches**

**By Azuna**

Summery: AU New Orleans isn't just known for it's Thieves and Assassins. There's a Darker side to it as well. One that involves Monsters such an Werewolves and Vampires. It's just the type of thing to attract a certain three witches (Not Wanda) . ROMY, KIETRO and AMYRO

Hope You Like this Story. Review!!

NOW ON WITH THE READING!!!!!!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**Destination**

It was dark. The only thing keeping the room barley lit were four candles that let off a sort of smoke the twisted and intertwined into one another. Wrapping it's fingers around the three figures that sat in a circle in the middle of the room. Another candle was lit and floated in the bowl full of water, it's fire changing from black, to blue, to red. The soil that the bowl of water nestled in had tree roses in it, separated from their stems and leaves and placed there with extreme care. One rose lay there in front of each person as they sat there in meditation.

"Ohmra, syneria, quetero, funase, yakiera" passed through their lips as their eyes remained closed and they repeated the phrase over and over again, the smoke now getting tinted in their individual colors. A small orb became visible above the candle shining a brilliant silver. Slowly, as if in a trance, they opened their eyes only to reveal glowing lights in their respectable colors.

The orb then started to show images only to their own eyes. It showed people creeping amongst corners, city lights blinking as shadowy figures walked under them, city lights mixed with a french tune. Soon, from the top of the orb, blood started to drip down the sides, minutes later the orb was covered in blood. Shadows, fire, and water danced across this new surface, almost revealing the figures secondary powers. Soon three pairs of eyes appeared to the girls, but only one pair of eyes would appear to each girl, none saw them all.

The orb started to shift it'd form and as the three figures whiskered their last word it exploded, a bright light erupting from it, temporary blinding them. Soon the moment passed and the three took off their ancient robes that they were previously wearing, revealing three woman that seemed to be either in their late teens or early twenties.

The one that had the black rose represent her was about five foot, eight inches tall, pale skin, green eyes and wore a gothic appeal. She had a two toned hair style that reached different lengths, the chestnut brown hair reached a little bit below her back and two white strips of hair reached a little bit below her chin, framing her face. Underneath the robes she wore dark blue jeans that were ripped at the bottom with a studded belt and chain hanging off her right side. She wore a black shirt that said 'Touch Me And Die' in red letters. She wore fingerless bicker gloves and combat boots. Around her neck was a silver neck that held a gothic cross on it, the same one each of them wore. And to finish it all off her ears were pierced three times and she wore hoops in each piercing (you know when there's a big hoop on the bottom then the middle one is a smaller hoop and then the one on the top is a tiny hoop, well, yea, like that.)

Next was the girl that was represented by the red rose. Her hair was a dark brown and went to her waist, she was about five foot seven inches and had a tan complection and had dark brown eyes. She wore normal jeans and a shirt that had the Chinese symbol for fire lit aflame, the edges of the shirt were burned slightly to emphasize the aspect of fire. She had a metal bracelet on that looked to be in a flaming pattern. She also wore converse high tops that had flames drawn on them with a red perminite marker.

The last girl was the same size as the last one with blue eyes and brown hair that like the first girl's had two different lengths but the difference wasn't as great. She had tow tendrils of hair divided to each side of her face and slightly past her chin, the rest of her hair was a few inches longer. She wore a shirt that was a plain ocean blue, flare jeans, earnings, necklace and white sneakers.

While the third girl started to put her hair into a ponytail the first and second ones started cleaning up their little ceremony and once the third was done she joined in. Minutes later they were done and the regular lights were turned on. "So like, where to from here?" the third girl said in a valley girl tone of voice. The first girl turned toward her sand said "Weh go where tha orb tol' us ta go" "But where exactly is that" the second girl said looking at the two others. "Easy, we go ta New Orleans. So pack yer bags you two and be ready by dawn, that's when weh leave" and with that the two-toned girl left to her own chambers, the other two doing the same soon after.

-New Orleans-

A man stood on top of a roof top, watching the building that was a slight ways off, waiting for his time to strike. In the distance he saw a slight flame forming and jumped into action. He took out his bo-staff and used it to jump across from building to building till he came face-to-face with two other men who's full figures and faces remained hidden since the flames had vanquished and all that remained was their shadow.

After having a silent agreement the split three separate ways to do what they came here for. One of the two that was already on the roof sped off, disconnecting all security systems at the speed of light. The other that was residing on the roof slid down the pipes at the side of the building and slipped through a window. He then wove his way through the rooms until he came upon a huge one with many steal doors. He began to flick his lighter and use the fire to melt through the ten inch door. The one that watched from a distance also went through a window but took a longer time going through the rooms, simple because there would be something that would catch his eye so he had to take it while he could.

By the time he made it to the room with the steal doors the one in charge of security was already there, tapping his foot impatiently. The other had already melted the doors to the point that he needed to do so. The man quietly walked toward them and to the first melted steal door where it revealed a complex sort of lock. He took out multiple little tools and undid the lick, occasionally having to resort to making a small part of the lock to explode to make it easier.

He continued for a few more minutes then stood up and went over to the next door. While he began work on that lock the other two started taking the things that they came here for. The other two brought out ancient texts and bottles with a red liquid in it.

Once they were all done they divided the things collected they all was about to go their separate ways to get out when three guards came into the room and surrounded them. There were two girls and one guy and you can see it in all their eyes that they were frightened but was trying to keep a hard front. Slowly the three men put down their newly found possessions and stood up straight, the one that took his time getting into the room slowly yet confidently walked up to the man. "Is dere a problem_ monsieur?" _He asked, a smirk present on his face. All three guards focused their attention to the man who just spokeThat was a mistake. While the two women watched the one who had spoken, they had taken their sights off the other two, and that was what _their_ mistake was.

While the man continued to talk the other to crept behind the two women guards. All three by now were in a hypnotized state of mind. The two other men smiled, allowing their fangs

to shine in the dark. They slowly removed the hair that blocked their path and tied a piece of cloth over their mouths, as to take away the noise of their soon-to-be screams. The man who was talking now took more steps to the male guard and with great speed he grabbed the man's throat and ripped it out, killing him instantly. The women, now free of their mental binds, felt utter terror rush though their veins. They screamed, but all that came out was muffled cries. The two other men looked and the first and one asked " 'Ey mate, ya gonna get some of this too or do we get all the juice these shilas gat ta offer?" "Non mon ami, had de weekly meal yesterday" "ohwell,moreforus" the last said quickly then quickly dug his fangs into the crying girl's neck, piercing her trachea. The other soon joined him in the feast of blood.

When they were done minutes later they picked up the things they put down earlier and got out of the building, wanting to get home before dawn.

* * *

Sooo wat'cha think? I'm sure you all know who's who even though I never said any names.

Don't know when the next chapter will be up but the more reviews the faster.

SO REVIEW OR I'LL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT -much like that guy did

The Night's Angel

Azuna


	2. AN

Author's Note People!

No, I'm sorry to disappoint you all, this isn't a new chapter. -cries for you all- but there is a reason why I haven't touched any of these stories in a loooooooooong while. But that's because A) too hard to work on a lot of stories at once. B) I've a busy schedule as of late. C) I have a bad case on writers block. -cries-

anyway I'm going to tempera lally stop writing all stories but 'A Blood Sucking Titan', why? I don't know. I like that one. -shrugs- anyway until I finish that one (might take a year or two) I won't update my other stories. I might update occasionally but that will be more rare then me updating my current story.

Anyway, I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooo -2 eons later- oooooooooooooooooooo SORRY! ;; but I need to do this for the sake of my non-existent life.

The Night's Angel

Azuna


End file.
